


HÍBRIDO

by Pineapple_Phoenix



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Español | Spanish, Eventual Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Marco has wings, Marco needs a hug, Marco underage, Slow Romance, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapple_Phoenix/pseuds/Pineapple_Phoenix
Summary: Uno de los sueños de la humanidad fue realizado: el poder de volar.Por desgracia no fue de la manera esperada.El científico Caesar Clown crea humanos que en lugar de brazos y manos poseen alas y eso le acarrea dolor y sufrimiento a uno de ellos cuando es comprado por los Tenryuubitos para servir como entretenimiento.Después de años de permanecer encerrado perdió la esperanza de algún día lograr escapar, hasta que conoce a Ace, el joven jardinero que le ofrece un trato digno. No lo ve como un "algo", como una mascota, sino como una persona que ha sufrido una enorme injusticia.__________One of humanity's dreams was realized: the power of fly.Unfortunately, it was not in the manner expected.The scientist Caesar Clown creates humans who instead of arms and hands possess wings and that brings pain and suffering to one of them when he is bought by the Tenryuubitos to serve as entertainment.After years of being locked up he lost hope of ever escaping, until he meets Ace, the young gardener who offers him a dignified treatment. He does not see him as a "something", as a pet, but as a person who has suffered an enormous injustice.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Kudos: 6





	HÍBRIDO

**Author's Note:**

> Esta idea se viene desarrollando desde el año pasado pero hasta ahora me animé a publicarlo.  
> Todo pinta muy mal para Marco, así que te advierto leer bien las etiquetas, hay elementos de violación a menores (nada gráfico) así como tortura.  
> ¡Pero prometo que hay un eventual final feliz!

_ HÍBRIDO. _

Hace años, uno de los más ambiciosos sueños del hombre se hizo realidad, aunque no de la manera esperada.

El poder de volar.

Un cuarto de 12 x 12 con una altura de 17 metros, un baño incluido con lo indispensable para el aseo personal, paredes blancas que de día absorben toda la luz otorgándole un toque mágico y elegante a la habitación; en una de las paredes se expone un enorme ventanal protegido con numerosos barrotes de hierro, da una hermosa vista hacia los jardines privados del recinto. También, asegurado con pernos expansivos está un columpio para interiores, sin muchos adornos, simplemente de metal y pintado de blanco. En la esquina derecha de la habitación, paralela al ventanal hay una cama adaptada para que pareciese un nido de ave, una mesa pequeña de madera y una sola silla, al fondo, un gran mueble sin ningún objeto en él, solía servir como librero. Es todo lo que hay en ese lugar; no parecía ser tan malo, el problema reside en que el único habitante de ese cuarto ha estado confinado allí desde hace nueve años y siendo tratado como un animal.

Al lado de la cama hay una enorme y gruesa cadena lo suficientemente larga para llegar hasta el columpio pero corta para que no llegase hasta el ventanal. En el extremo de ésta hay un hombre, o lo que queda de él después de años de encarcelamiento. Tres veces al día un empleado le deja comida a través de una pequeña puertecita ubicada en la entrada. La comida no es nada de otro mundo, si acaso cuando sus amos estaban de buen humor le permitían comer algo de fruta y, si era demasiado benevolente, algún dulce.

¿Por qué ese hombre fue condenado al encierro? La respuesta es simple: porque es diferente.

Porque por culpa de un loco obtuvo el sueño de muchos, el poder del vuelo.

Hace más de cuarenta años, en la ciudad de Okayama, Japón se escuchó el llanto de un bebé desde un bote de basura en uno de los callejones. A una pareja de jóvenes se les rompió el corazón tan solo de pensar que personas desalmadas fuesen capaces de botar una pequeña vida como si fuese cualquier cosa. De inmediato lo llevaron al hospital más cercano en donde las enfermeras notaron algo bastante peculiar. En su espalda poseía un par de protuberancias, pensaron que sería algún tumor pero al hacer unos análisis llegaron a la extraordinaria conclusión de que eran “alas”. Los médicos no se lo podían explicar, era simplemente algo imposible. El pequeño bebé pasó a ser llamado _un milagro_.

Nada más alejado de la realidad.

No era un milagro, era un simple experimento fallido. Días después murió pues su cuerpo no estaba preparado para ese intento de alas, los huesos que correspondían a esas extremidades atravesaron la delicada piel del recién nacido, provocándole la muerte por pérdida de sangre, y obviamente, el dolor que eso conlleva.

Pasaron diez años, los medios de vez en cuando trataban de hacer polémica con esa noticia tan vieja, fue entonces que una madre ingresó a un hospital en Chongqing para dar a luz a un nuevo “milagro”, lamentablemente la mujer murió en el parto. El segundo milagro, a diferencia del otro no tenía manos como tal. Sus brazos eran muchísimo más largos que los de un humano común y lo más sorprendente, sus huesos eran huecos.

Los médicos y la comunidad científica no podían explicar tal cambio en la anatomía de un humano; lo bautizaron como Ícaro, y a pesar que trataron a toda costa de mantener con vida al bebé terminó muriendo un par de semanas después, en ese corto tiempo pudieron observar el crecimiento de lo que parecían ser plumas en el área del antebrazo. Al igual que con el milagro anterior, la comunidad científica se hizo del cuerpo del bebé para estudios, aunque no llegaron a encontrar la razón de tales deformaciones al 100%.

Durante mucho tiempo se debatió entre sí estos cambios eran por “acción divina” —como aseguraban los religiosos — o si era por medio de la manipulación humana. Esta vez la respuesta tardó seis años.

En un hospital de Inglaterra se registró la entrada de una mujer embarazada de 12 meses, el parto duró aproximadamente siete horas en donde, lamentablemente murió pero logró que el bebé sobreviviera.

Este niño era como el segundo “milagro”, con la diferencia que su condición era más estable. Presentaba las extremidades de sus brazos más largas, sus huesos huecos eran bastante resistentes para soportarse, no parecía haber algún tipo de trauma en sus órganos internos a pesar de esos cambios y, sus pulmones eran más grandes de lo usual. A diferencia de los dos anteriores, él estaba más adaptado.

Pasó un año y el pequeño creció sin demasiadas complicaciones, algo que llamó la atención de los médicos fue la serie de plumas que brotaron en sus brazos, extendiéndose hasta parte del pecho. No podían explicar tal avance en la genética humana, estaba perfectamente hecho para volar. Según varios estudios que le realizaron, si seguía desarrollándose de aquella forma terminaría alzando el vuelo tarde o temprano.

Su capacidad mental no presentaba ninguna diferencia con la de los niños de su edad. Pero por obvias razones los científicos pensaron que era mejor estudiarlo mientras recibía educación en el reciento donde fue transportado.

Fue entonces cuando el misterio se aclaró.

Tres años después, en diferentes partes del mundo nacieron niños iguales a él. Biólogos y especialistas en el ADN humano pelearon contra las leyes de diferentes estados y países para obtener la custodia de los nuevos humanos, alegando que su investigación era de suma importancia para comprender tan abrupto cambio evolutivo —y de paso evitar el asesinato de los que nacieron en lugares donde los creían “hijos de demonios” —.

Con el tiempo, alrededor de tres meses después salió a la luz un nombre, Caesar C. Se presentó ante la sociedad como el creador de dichos milagros. Las respuestas, por supuesto fueron variadas, le llovieron desde amenazas de muerte por jugar de esa forma con la vida humana hasta alabanzas y reconocimientos por su fantástico aporte a la evolución del hombre.

Durante algunas semanas dio conferencias en todo el mundo sobre sus experimentos y sobre lo grandioso que era por tremendo experimento. Evadía el tema de los niños muertos y nunca respondió si ya antes había tenido fracasos como en China.

Sin embargo, para bien o para mal, aquel _genio_ encontró su prematuro final gracias a personas que no estaban de acuerdo con los _milagros_. Para ellos, un ser humano no podía hacer eso con las creaciones perfectas del Señor. El polémico científico murió en un incendio en su propio hogar una mañana de agosto. Junto a él se fueron sus investigaciones y avances, ya que él nunca publicó nada de sus trabajos. Lo único que quedó de él fueron sus híbridos. Logró crear 30 niños perfectos los cuales fueron recogidos y custodiados en un departamento especial de biología ubicado en Australia. Solamente Caesar Clown sabe cuántas vidas tuvo que sacrificar para crear a esos niños.

Por supuesto que los científicos querían retomar las investigaciones de su colega caído y seguir creando maravillosos híbridos, pero el Consejo Mundial para la Protección de los Derechos, así como la ONU se opusieron a tal idea considerándola inmoral y amenazando con años de cárcel y el despojo de sus títulos junto a su credibilidad como investigadores. Pero no todos hicieron caso a las amenazas.

Cuando las cosas estuvieron más calmadas entre los medios, se publicó en periódicos que los niños recibirían educación adecuada y estarían protegidos en las instalaciones antes mencionadas. El lugar donde fueron resguardados estaba destinado más que nada a hacer pruebas en ellos: resistencia, capacidad mental, estudio completo de su anatomía, capacidad de vuelo, entre otras. Fue entre esas pruebas que se dieron cuenta que aquellos niños eran incapaces de reproducirse. La manera de hacer las pruebas rayaba en lo inhumano, pero requerían saber los límites de cada uno “ _en nombre de la ciencia_ ”. Mientras fuesen menores de seis años se les trataba bien, lo malo era superando esa edad.

Pasaron nueve años en aquel laboratorio; todos los híbridos ya habían desarrollado su plumaje distintivo y se les permitía hacer ejercicio en un área especial, una jaula cuyas paredes eran blancas y se les observaba mediante una ventana y un conjunto de cámaras colocadas en puntos clave para aprender sobre sus patrones de vuelo.

Fue en esos meses que cierta escoria apareció. Los niños no conocían más allá de aquellas instalaciones. Las personas con mucho poder siempre han existido a lo largo de la historia de la humanidad. Personas con mucho dinero se interesaron en los híbridos principalmente porque si conseguían uno significaba una nueva forma de entretenimiento, no tardaron en hacer un trato con los investigadores. Arreglaron las cosas para que pareciera que uno de ellos había muerto por un fallo en el corazón. La _trágica_ noticia fue publicada y todos lo creyeron.

Los compradores fueron una familia adinerada conocidos como Tenryuubitos, la mercancía que eligieron fue el híbrido cuyas plumas eran de un hermoso color azul con toques dorados en algunas partes, además que su cabello rubio tenía una forma bastante curiosa. Cabe destacar que los híbridos eran como cualquier otro ser humano sólo que podían volar, aún con esto, y como si se tratara de una simple mascota los investigadores dieron instrucciones sobre el cuidado de la adquisición y que, como aún era un niño podía ser entrenado para entretenerlos.

La familia estaba satisfecha con su nueva mascota, era seguro que a sus socios les gustaría verlo. Para transportar al niño a su nueva residencia tuvieron que sedarlo. Los Tenryuubitos ya tenían un espacio adaptado para él.

Al igual que a un perro, le colocaron un bonito collar, con la diferencia que éste poseía un rastreador y un dispositivo de castigo el cual enviaría descargas eléctricas por si desobedecía alguna orden.

Su nuevo “hogar” consistía en un cuarto grande con un ventanal que daba a los jardines privados de la mansión, así que no se preocupaban de que lo descubrieran. Y como un plus extra, contrataron a un entrenador para que se ocupara de la parte difícil.

Marco tenía los ojos vendados cuando poco a poco recobró la conciencia. Sin entender muy bien qué le había sucedido se retiró la venda y talló repetidamente sus ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz. Estaba confundido, no se parecía en nada a los laboratorios y tampoco veía a ninguno de sus hermanos. Asustado, voló en dirección a la columna que estaba frente al ventanal notando el paisaje. ¿Lo habrían castigado? No recordaba haber roto alguna de las reglas o haber hecho algo malo para que lo confinaran. Preocupado, pasó sus plumas por su nuca, topándose en el camino con su nuevo collar; trató de quitárselo pues la sensación era muy incómoda pero recibió una leve descarga que lo obligó a apartar sus alas de inmediato. Estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico por su nueva condición cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse. Se sintió más tranquilo al ver que entraba un hombre con bata blanca como la de los científicos. Extendió sus alas para descender junto al sujeto.

— Maestro ¿sabe en dónde estoy yoi? No veo a ninguno de mis hermanos y…

El hombre no le respondió, en lugar de eso sacó de entre sus ropas un látigo pequeño. Dejó en el suelo la bandeja de comida que traía y, extendiendo el arma, le dio un par de golpes en la espalda y hombro al híbrido. Marco chilló de sorpresa y dolor por el golpe recibido, sus maestros no lo solían golpear de esa forma, ellos usaban un palo largo en cuyo extremo había una punta de metal, no les provocaba heridas muy visibles.

— Yo no soy uno de los científicos que te solían cuidar. Desde ahora te referirás a mí como _“amo”_ , al igual que a las personas que viven aquí ¿entendiste? — Marco asintió con miedo.

El hombre volvió a tomar la bandeja y caminó hasta lo que sería la cama del híbrido. — ¿Tienes hambre? — Volvió a asentir un tanto inseguro. Las marcas en su cuerpo dolían bastante. — Entonces ven. — El extraño hombre le ofreció un tenedor y un cuenco con fruta. Marco tomó ambas cosas pero volvió a ser golpeado, provocando que los soltara e irremediablemente cayeran al suelo.

Esta vez lágrimas amenazaban con salir a causa del dolor, pero trataba de contenerlas pues era probable que recibiera también un castigo por eso.

— ¿Qué acaso esa bola de idiotas no te enseñó modales, pequeña escoria? Debes decir “gracias amo”. Maldito malagradecido. — Le golpeó de nuevo y Marco comenzó a llorar; trató de cubrir su cuerpo usando sus alas pero no le sirvió de mucho.

— Lo siento mucho _a-amo_ , le prometo que no lo volveré a hacer yoi. —

El hombre pareció satisfecho con esa respuesta. Guardó su látigo y se dirigió a la salida. — Más te vale limpiar tu desastre o no seré tan suave con los castigos la próxima vez. —

Marco asintió, momentos después aquel sujeto desapareció de su vista. No entendía qué había pasado, tampoco sabía porque su “amo” lo castigaba de aquella forma, pero lo que más le perturbaba era que no sabía cuánto tiempo se quedaría en ese lugar, él quería regresar a casa, junto a sus hermanos.

Como pudo, usó sus plumas para recoger la fruta desperdiciada, colocándola de nuevo en el plato. Exploró un poco la habitación y descubrió el baño. La puerta de la entrada no se abría a pesar de sus intentos por lo que supuso necesitaría una llave especial para salir.

Pasaron muchas horas, lo sabía porque el sol comenzaba a esconderse, en el transcurso del tiempo le dio hambre y no tuvo de otra que comerse la fruta que tiempo atrás se cayó. Aún con la incertidumbre sobre su porvenir decidió recostarse en la cama, estaba exhausto mentalmente. Pasó poco tiempo para que el sueño se adueñara de él.

Los rayos de sol que apenas comenzaban a asomarse por entre los árboles de la mansión lograron despertar al pequeño Marco. Triste notó que aún seguía en ese extraño lugar.

Estaba seguro que ya no lograría dormir un poco más por lo que acomodó su cama y el plato lo dejó en la bandeja donde se lo habían traído. En los años que estuvo con los científicos le enseñaron orden y limpieza casi extremos, no alcanzaba para ser una obsesión pero tampoco toleraba mucho el desorden. Como no tenía idea si debía cumplir con algún horario o protocolo voló un rato para estirar sus alas y observó el amanecer. Los jardines de donde estaba eran sin duda muy hermosos, pero solo podía apreciarlos desde aquel solitario lugar.

Nuevamente la puerta de metal se abrió y aquel hombre de blanco y aspecto serio entró. Marco bajó enseguida de su columpio para saludar apropiadamente a su _amo_.

— Buenos días amo yoi. —

El hombre no respondió a su saludo, lo pasó de largo y comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación. En el cuarto sólo se escuchaban sus pasos. Al terminar su revisión dio una orden para que entrara un sirviente a dejarle el desayuno a la nueva adquisición. A Marco se le hizo agua la boca, no había comido más que un poco de fruta desde ayer.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —De nuevo la pregunta.

— Así es amo yoi — No dijo palabra alguna, le entregó la bandeja y salió de la habitación, el sirviente sacó el plato utilizado sin decir nada. Al parecer nadie podía hablar si aquel hombre no lo autorizaba. Marco comenzó a comer con verdadero ímpetu, al terminar dejó la bandeja en la puertecilla por si lo recogían. No pasaron muchos minutos para cuando aquel hombre de bata blanca regresó.

— Ahora que ya comiste espero estés en condiciones para hacer algunas maniobras de vuelo. Quiero ver tus movimientos o si tienes algo interesante que mostrar a los invitados de mis señores.

— Lo lamento amo, pero al ser mi cuerpo diferente del suyo necesito primero esperar a que la comida pase para poder volar yoi, no puedo hacerlo de otra forma.

Esas palabras no le gustaron para nada al hombre. Se notaba por su seño a punto de explotar. Marco temió, sus maestros lo habían notado al sexto año, si volaba en aquellas condiciones los músculos de sus alas sufrían daños y terminaban doliéndoles, eran bastante delicados, como un ave.

Sin embargo al hombre no le dieron aquella información, y pensó que el niño le estaba mintiendo para no hacer nada. Con el látigo en mano golpeó numerosas veces a Marco. Diciéndole lo inservible que era, que un perro era más útil que él, entre muchas cosas más. Nuevamente Marco no pudo hacer nada ante los golpes.

Una vez que se cansó, acomodó su ropa y le dijo que no habría comida hasta el día siguiente por su falta. Marco lloraba desde el suelo, sentía su cuerpo arder por el castigo, su hombro y espalda fueron los más dañados, casi podía jurar sentir como la sangre salía de su cuerpo. Aquel hombre trataba de no dañar demasiado las alas y rostro del niño pues eran lo más llamativo y que sin duda más disfrutarían sus señores.

Con suma lentitud se arrastró como pudo de vuelta a su cama, acostándose en su pecho para no lastimarse aún más. La noche llegó y el estómago de Marco pedía alimento, trataba de no pensar en ello, de ignorar a su propio cuerpo. Nadie había acudido a tratar sus heridas y nadie le había dejado aunque sea una hogaza de pan.

Así pasó su segundo día en la residencia de los Tenryuubitos. En la mañana del tercer día, el sol nuevamente lo despertó. Su piel aún ardía y ni hablar de sus músculos. Con movimientos torpes acomodó su cama y se dirigió al pequeño baño. Prendió el foco y cerró la puerta. En el baño había un pequeño espejo redondo, un inodoro y una regadera. Buscó algún kit médico pero solo tenía una barra de jabón y una esponja para lavarse. Abrió la llave esperando que saliera agua caliente, la cual nunca llegó. Resignado y juntando su fuerza de voluntad se metió bajo el chorro de agua fría.

Salió tiritando del baño y con dolor de cabeza. Se quedó de pie frente al ventanal para que el sol terminara por secar sus alas. En el laboratorio tenían lo necesario para el cuidado de las plumas de los niños y obviamente jamás los hacían bañarse con agua helada, a menos claro, que hicieran algo malo. Por la falta de ventanas en el baño supuso que jamás contaría con el agua caliente de nuevo, la idea de tener dolor de cabeza cada día era desalentadora.

Llegó aquel hombre, puntual como siempre. Marco ya lo esperaba de pie frente a la puerta.

— Espero hayas aprendido tu lección, pequeña escoria.

— Lo hice amo yoi.

Como el día anterior, se paseó por la habitación en busca de algún error, cualquier cosa que amerita un castigo. — Veo que utilizaste el baño.

— Así es amo ¿estuvo mal que lo utilizara yoi?

— No. Siempre y cuando lo mantengas limpio. —Regresó a donde Marco. — Ya que aún no has desayunado nada quiero ver una demostración de tu vuelo ¿o vas a inventarte otra patética excusa? — No le respondió, en lugar de eso tomó distancia del sujeto para poder tomar impulso y elevarse lo suficiente.

Empezó por lo básico, un par de giros por aquí y por allá, abarcando el espacio que tenía. Giros sobre sí mismo y más vueltas en vertical para terminar aterrizando en el columpio. Su rostro mostraba dolor, moverse de aquella manera con sus heridas significaba un enorme reto para él.

El hombre no pareció impresionado en ningún momento pero dejó que un par de sirvientes entraran al cuarto. Un hombre dejó comida y agua y una mujer traía en sus manos materiales de curación.

— ¿Ves lo sencillo qué es esto? Tú haces lo que te ordene y recibes recompensas a cambio, pero si desobedeces tendré que castigarte severamente. Más te vale no volver a desobedecerme. Si logras entender eso baja de allí para que te atiendan, regresaré por la tarde.

Sin más salió de la sala, Marco dejó que la mujer tratara sus golpes, lo vendó y desinfectó conforme a lo que ella sabía, además de darle medicina para que su dolor se calmara. Una vez que terminó salió. Marco estaba deseoso de poder hablar con alguien que no fuera el hombre de la bata blanca pero todos los empleados se limitaban a hacer sus labores, incluso la enfermera sólo le dirigió la palabra para saber si estaba muy apretado su vendaje. Necesitaba alguien con quién desahogarse, que le explicara las cosas que no comprendía sin temor a resultar castigado, pero esa persona no llegaría en un futuro cercano.

Las lecciones de aquel hombre eran de lo más simples. Llegaba al cuarto del niño justo a las 8 am para que se acostumbrara a los horarios en que los invitados suelen llegar a la mansión, revisaba su habitación para evitar que dejara basura o desordenado por si algún invitado quería ver personalmente al híbrido. Le daba alimento y agua para regresar a su trabajo en la mansión. Luego regresaba en la tarde, justo a las 5 pm y le pedía que hiciera otra demostración. Fue al comienzo de la segunda semana que le dio instrucciones sobre lo que debía hacer y lo que no. Por supuesto que en esas fechas recibió muchos castigos por no lograr los trucos que le exigía, la enfermera tenía bastante trabajo con el niño.

En la semana cuarta, el hombre de blanco castigó a Marco por haber chocado contra el gran ventanal de la sala, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que se le escapara un golpe directo a la cara del niño. El sangrado fue instantáneo y se preocupó por si perdía su “belleza” a causa de alguna cicatriz. Grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar que era un golpe superficial pero por la zona sangró rápido. Su alivio era porque no tendría que rendirles cuentas a sus señores, si ese niño resultaba dañado de su rostro o alas perdería su atractivo. Y una mascota que no es linda no sirve para nada.

En el segundo mes decidió enseñarle algo de modales, lo básico para comportarse con los nobles y clase alta. Fue en una de esas clases que Marco por accidente esquivó uno de los golpes. Eso enfureció en sobremanera al hombre por lo que el castigo fue encerrarlo en la habitación del baño sin nada de comida durante tres días, al término de ese lapso tuvo que aguantar otra paliza de su parte, solo que esa vez utilizó sus puños y no el látigo como solía hacer.

Así pasó el tiempo, seis meses con exactitud, Marco había sido adiestrado para su “reunión” con sus dueños. Fue hasta ese día que conoció a los responsables de que lo privaran de su _libertad_ y hermanos. También vio a gente sumamente elegante que venía únicamente para verlo. Los sirvientes se habían encargado de vestirlo adecuadamente para que sus principales dotes resaltaran.

Tal y como lo practicó con el hombre de bata blanca durante semanas comenzó a hacer su demostración de vuelo, hizo una gran variedad de trucos en el aire, parecía que su plumaje brillaba como el fuego. Las heridas en su vientre u hombros habían sido maquilladas junto a su rostro. La asquerosa gente que lo observaban sólo felicitaban a la familia por tan magnífica compra y que esperaban pronto _probar_ los servicios del chico. Los Tenryuubitos reían y prometían que se los entregarían cuando estuviera bien adiestrado y claro, que ellos hayan comprobado su eficacia primero.

Al término del espectáculo los nobles no pudieron resistirse a tocar la piel del menor. Marco no tenía permitido decir nada, en palabras del hombre “ _una mascota como tú no tiene el derecho de dirigirse a los nobles, cierra la boca a menos que ellos te digan lo contrario y siempre les llamarás amo o señor_ ”. Afortunadamente para Marco, aquellos nobles no tenían interés en un niño al que podrían romper con suma facilidad, pero un joven era un asunto totalmente diferente.

Los meses pasaron y los años junto con ellos.

Durante aquellos años Marco fue entrenado de diversas formas, pero los castigos siempre venían en forma de golpes e insultos. Los Señores de vez en cuando tenían reuniones con personas de estatus igual al de ellos, pero solo en esas ocasiones le permitían salir de su encierro.

Cuando Marco cumplió once años el Señor de la casa acudía de vez en cuando a observar el entrenamiento en el aire de su mascota. Nunca decía nada, solo se dedicaba a observar. Si, a observar los movimientos del pequeño, su respiración agitada cuando terminaba una maniobra, la flexibilidad y fluidez en cada uno de sus movimientos. En contadas ocasiones éste se acercaba al pequeño para acariciar sus labios y parte del plumaje que mostraba en su pecho. Marco no entendía esos toques, pero nunca dijo nada, pensó que era alguna especie de recompensa por su demostración. Solo cuando su amo iba a verlo podía comer algunos dulces en su comida, por ello, hasta cierto punto Marco lo esperaba. Era un niño, después de todo.

A los trece fueron los hijos del Señor los que acudían a ver el espectáculo privado del híbrido. La hija mayor estaba encantada con el plumaje del rubio, constantemente acariciaba sus brazos y hombros, arrancándole una que otra pluma dorada. Marco tampoco se quejó por ello. El hijo mayor estaba más centrado en la espalda del niño, que si bien tenía notorias cicatrices a causa de sus castigos no le dejaba de ser atrayente la musculatura que iba desarrollando.

Su frágil cuerpo infantil fue cambiando lentamente a uno más varonil, así como sus facciones, incluso sus plumas crecieron para poder sostener su peso en el vuelo. Marco se estaba convirtiendo en un joven atractivo. Eso no pasó desapercibido por los Tenryuubitos.

— _Tu trabajo es únicamente obedecerlos en todo lo que te digan. No te quejarás ni pedirás en ningún momento que paren o se detengan. —_ Diariamente, durante semanas enteras esas fueron las únicas palabras que escuchó. Al principio no entendió por qué le decía eso, nunca les había faltado el respeto a sus amos y jamás los miró directamente a la cara. Al menos en ese tiempo no recibió ningún tipo de castigo físico.

 _El hombre de blanco_ tenía por misión formar a una mascota obediente, sin importar los medios que tuviese que implementar. Sólo tenía una regla. _Jamás tocar o dañar en el rostro al híbrido._ Sólo los señores tenían el privilegio de disfrutar del cuerpo de su bonita mascota y de vez en cuando los invitados.

En el cumpleaños 16 de Marco fue llamado a una de las habitaciones de los hijos mayores del Señor. Las sirvientas lo arreglaron de tal manera que su cuerpo luciera más bello de lo que era, una bata de seda color rojo y maquillaje en su rostro fue lo ordenado. Ninguna de las mujeres le dijo para qué lo que quería Charloss, al terminar lo guiaron hacia la habitación en donde el hombre ya lo estaba esperando.

Lo ocurrido en esa noche fue apenas la primera de muchas otras experiencias desagradables y humillantes para Marco. Allí cobraron sentido las advertencias de _no quejarse, no hablar a menos que se lo pidan y siempre obedecer_. Al final de cada sesión siempre terminaba llorando, nunca frente a sus amos, sino en la soledad de su habitación. Si sus amos abusaban demasiado de su cuerpo –Shalulia por ejemplo, cada que Marco se veía forzado a pasar la noche con ella, ésta siempre le arrancaba una gran cantidad de plumas y le cortaba cada vez que él se quejaba- alguna enfermera lo trataba. Si las heridas no eran muy graves era echado como un muñeco roto de regreso a su lugar. A marco no le quedaba de otra más que limpiarse el mismo y esperar a que sus heridas sanaran por sí solas.

Esas violaciones nunca se limitaban a la familia, sus invitados de honor también disfrutaban del híbrido. Como el entrenamiento de Marco había terminado, Vergo ya no tenía la obligación de estar con el chico, por ello solo iba a supervisarlo cada mes, incluso más.

Así pasaron dos años, tiempo en el cual Marco perdió toda esperanza de algún día poder salir de su encierro. En ese tiempo terminó por abrazar la idea que era solo una mascota, un _algo_ del cual cualquiera podría sacar provecho. Su único propósito era entretener a sus amos.

.-.-.

Hacía un mes que el joven Ace había sido contratado para servir en la noble casa de los Tenryuubitos, su trabajo consistía en el cuidado y mantenimiento de los jardines de la familia. Cada día él, junto con otros empleados salían por la mañana para mantener las plantas vivas, cortando y dando forma a los árboles además de mantener el césped bien cuidado. Y como cada mañana observaba como una curiosa _criatura_ se la pasaba volando cerca del ventanal del cuarto. Cuando preguntó a sus compañeros qué era eso ellos le respondían _Una de las mascotas de la familia_. Parecía que nunca lo habían visto de cerca, Ace pensó que se trataba de un ave muy grande, pero a veces podía notar partes humanas en la criatura, no lo podía afirmar pues esa ventana estaba bastante alejada del suelo. Nunca perdía oportunidad de observarla.

Dos meses después dejó de ver a la criatura. Trataba de buscarla con la mirada cuando recortaba los árboles, pero ya no había rastro de ella. — _Quizá murió._ — Desde ahí notó que sus compañeros no eran buenos para responder sus dudas, después de todo a ellos nunca les llamó la atención esa ave grande.

Por cosas del destino, uno de los empleados que servían dentro de la casa tuvo que retirarse por enfermedad. Como la familia no estaba dispuesta a pagarle nada, mejor lo despidieron y pensaron en reemplazarlo por alguien joven. Fue como se decidieron por Ace, un joven de veintidós años que gozaba de perfecto estado de salud no les causaría problemas.

Según sus nuevas instrucciones, su trabajo ahora consistiría en la limpieza de la segunda planta de la mansión. Además de llevar y recoger el alimento de su mascota que se encontraba en el salón blanco. Justo donde se suponía estaba la criatura alada. Pensó que por fin podría ver de cerca al ave, pero sus esperanzas se fueron al traste cuando le advirtieron que tenía expresamente prohibido hablar con la mascota, solo debía llevarle comida tres veces al día y eso era todo.

Durante un tiempo –una semana– así lo hizo. Sorprendiéndose que la mascota dejara los platos utilizados en la puertecita. _"Debe ser un ave muy inteligente"_ pensaba. Para bien o para mal Ace era una persona muy curiosa, por ello, cuando estaba por dejarle la cena a la mascota no aguantó las ganas de observar a través de la puertecita. Solo esperaba que nadie lo viera haciendo aquello o se iba a llevar un gran castigo, incluso el despido.

Al principio no logró ver nada interesante, la luna alumbraba por sí sola todo el cuarto, pero Ace no era capaz de ver al ave, estaba por rendirse y terminar con sus tareas cuando escuchó unas cadenas arrastrarse.

Entonces lo vio.

No era solo un ave. Era una _persona_. Un hombre joven que tenía alas en lugar de brazos y manos. Su pecho estaba descubierto, por lo que notó que las plumas se extendían hasta algún punto de su espalda por los hombros. Así como también vio una gruesa cadena sujeta a un collar en el cuello del joven. Ace estaba en shock. Y habría seguido observando si no fuese porque el joven lo vio a través de la puerta.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron. El pecoso quiso hablarle; por desgracia, la criatura se alejó de la puerta en un par de aleteos. No tuvo oportunidad de decir nada.

" _Bien hecho Ace, lo asustaste._ " Se recriminó, optó por dejar su pequeña aventura hasta allí, ya tendría oportunidad de hablarle en otra ocasión. _—Perdón, no quise asustarte. —_ Dijo en un susurro y se retiró.

Para Marco, esa fue la primera vez que alguien de los empleados le dirigía la palabra. Y era la primera vez que alguien se disculpaba por haberlo asustado.

Lastimosamente para Ace en los siguientes dos días no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con el extraño joven, los señores de la casa lo llamaban apenas terminaba de dejarle la cena al joven para que arreglara algunas cosas en las habitaciones de invitados. Dentro de poco tiempo tendrían la visita de la familia Charlotte y quizá se quedarían por lo que querían que todo estuviera en perfecto orden.

En el tercer día por fin tuvo tiempo libre, solo que no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación con el joven. ¿Podría entenderlo en primer lugar? Aunque parecía humano aún tenía sus dudas, sobre todo porque siempre escuchó que se referían a él como mascota. —No pierdo nada intentando. — Se dijo y antes de depositar la comida en la bandeja dio un par de toques a la puerta de metal.

* * *

Desde la primera vez que estuvo en las habitaciones de sus amos se le permitieron ciertos "privilegios", uno de ellos era que le daban algunos libros para que no se aburriera en su celda. Una vez le dieron hojas y pluma para que hiciera garabatos o escribiera cualquier cosa. Pero hace dos meses que había perdido esos regalos y ganó, en su lugar, una molesta cadena atada a su cuello. ¿La razón? Había cometido el error de quejarse mientras su ama se divertía dañando el cuerpo de su mascota. Esto no le agradó en absoluto a Shalulia por lo que, además de ganarse una serie de golpes por parte de ella también le habían sido retirados sus libros, _para que aprendiera a respetar a sus señores_. En ese tiempo no tenía de otra más que entretenerse mirando hacía los jardines, podía volar, pero solo hasta donde estaba su columpio pero por el peso de la cadena prefería mirar desde el suelo. Hoy la luna alumbraba el cielo de manera hipnótica.

Unos ruidos provenientes de la entrada llamaron su atención, por lo que se acercó para adivinar de qué se trataba. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando distinguió el rostro del sirviente que noches atrás había visto. ¿Cómo debía reaccionar? Pensó en alejarse como la vez anterior pero la voz del hombre lo detuvo.

— Espera —Trató de no elevar demasiado su tono de voz, no quería ser descubierto. —¿Puedes entenderme? — Marco, aunque dudoso asintió. —¿Puedes hablar? —

El rubio no entendía el porqué de las preguntas del empleado, se supone tienen prohibido hablarle ¿entonces por qué...?

— Si puedo hablar yoi. — Observó cómo la mirada del hombre se iluminó, algo bastante curioso. —¿Quién eres yoi? — Decidió preguntar.

— ¿Prometes no decirle a nadie? — Marco se acercó a la puerta, agachándose para apreciar mejor al hombre. — Lo prometo.

— Me llamo Ace, trabajo aquí, ¿tú cómo te llamas?

— Marco — respondió con simpleza.

—Marco... —el tal Ace pareció meditar. —¿Puedo preguntar qué eres Marco? — Eso lo tomó por sorpresa. Hacía tiempo que él había dejado ese tema de lado. — Un híbrido, ¿por qué haces tantas preguntas yoi? —

Ace se dio un golpe mental, no pensó que Marco se molestara por tantas preguntas. Pero al menos ahora sabía con qué estaba hablando. — Lo siento, es que tenía mucha curiosidad por ti. Antes trabajaba en los jardines de la familia, pero un día dejaste de volar frente al ventanal y me pareció extraño. Al menos ahora sé que estás bien. —

Marco estaba anonadado, nunca imaginó que alguien se interesara por algo como él. — No deberías hablarme yoi. —

— ¿Por qué no, te incomoda?

" _No es eso. Solo que no sé por qué quieres hablar conmigo._ " quiso responder, pero Ace había escuchado pasos acercarse por lo que se alejó de inmediato de la puertecita.

Como pasaron los minutos y el hombre no regresó Marco decidió comenzar a cenar, quizá regresaría para recoger los platos. Pero no lo hizo, en su lugar apareció una de las tantas trabajadoras.

No admitiría que se decepcionó, por esa razón fue a dormirse. Era agradable hablar con alguien.

La razón por la que Ace había sido llamado fue para arreglar un problema con uno de los vidrios del primer piso, entre él y otro empleado lograron poner uno nuevo. Pero su turno había terminado, por lo que Ace regresó a su departamento.

Tenía muchas preguntas en mente, ¿por qué esa familia trataba como una mascota a ese chico? De hecho, se veía un par de años más joven que el propio Ace. Sabía que los ricos, y sobre todo los millonarios hacían cosas extrañas. Pero el tener esclavos era algo ilegal en esos tiempos ¿no?

Quizá la policía no estaba enterada de eso, o quizá sí y no hacían nada por tratarse justamente de los Tenryuubitos. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado encerrado ese chico?

_Un híbrido_ , estaba seguro que esa palabra le sonaba de algún lado.

Al llegar a su departamento lo primero que hizo fue buscar en su laptop información sobre ello. Encontrando diversos artículos sobre estas criaturas. Lo primero que debía saber es que hay 29 de ellos con vida, fueron creación de un científico que murió a manos de fanáticos religiosos y cuyo trabajo se perdió. Se supone es ilegal tratar de imitar los trabajos del fallecido Caesar pero la policía ha detenido cuatro laboratorios en donde se buscaba crear a más de estos híbridos. Los que están con vida, según la información se encuentran todos en centros de investigación de Australia en donde los científicos les consiguieron trabajo pues son perfectamente capaces de hacer cualquier actividad tal y como un humano normal. Viven en zonas cercanas al centro de investigación.

Pero algo no cuadraba, _todos los híbridos se encuentran es Australia._ ¿Por qué los Tenryuubitos tenían uno encerrado en su mansión? Buscando más a fondo encontró que hace nueve años uno de dichos híbridos sufrió un ataque cardiaco. El reporte que los investigadores dieron fue que ese Híbrido presentó problemas de salud desde temprana edad, era cuestión de tiempo para que muriese.

Entonces lo comprendió, no solo la policía estaba seguramente al tanto de lo que hicieron los Tenryuubitos sino que tenían hasta el permiso de los investigadores. Lo habían vendido y para evitar acusaciones lo dieron por muerto.

A Ace le hirvió la sangre, ¿cómo en esos tiempos aún existía gente que se sintiera con el poder de arrebatarle la libertad a alguien? Y lo peor, no podía hacer nada para ayudar a Marco. Cerró su laptop de un golpe y la arrojó a uno de los sillones. Le daba rabia el pensar que durante años ese joven no había conocido jamás la libertad.

Al día siguiente Ace llegó puntual para iniciar con su trabajo, cuando le llevó el desayuno a Marco dio tres golpes a la puerta, desde ahora esa sería la señal que se trataba de Ace. Espero unos segundos hasta que escuchó la cadena arrastrarse. Como aún tenía trabajo por hacer le dejó una notita junto a su comida. _"¿Cómo estás? Ace."_ Un simple mensaje con el que comenzaría a hacer amistad con el híbrido.

Se retiró rápido y siguió con su rutina, ese día estaría ayudando a sus compañeros a arreglar el salón principal, dentro de dos días llegarían no solo los Charlotte, también otras familias de dinero.

Como cada mañana Marco se levantó temprano, se dio una ducha con el agua helada a la que ya estaba tan acostumbrado y se dedicó a esperar su desayuno. El haber hablado ayer con Ace lo había hecho sentirse, hasta cierto punto, feliz. Pero se estuvo recriminando toda la noche, después de tantos años en esa casa había aprendido que no debía confiar en nadie.

Lo sabía, pero algo muy dentro de él se esforzaba en romper esa regla. Estaba desesperado por un amigo y no lo sabía.

Esa mañana escuchó tres golpes en la puerta y supo de inmediato que se trataba de Ace, ¿acaso esa sería la señal para reconocerlo? Se acercó ahora con más confianza que la vez anterior, pero por cuestiones de tiempo Ace no se quedó a hablar con él. En su lugar, vio una pequeña nota escrita en una hoja de dulce, ¡incluso la "tinta" era de sabor! Marco no sabía que existían dulces así. El mensaje era corto pero suficiente para hacer que una leve sonrisa se formara en el rostro del rubio. _"Ahora estoy bien yoi"_.

Para mala suerte de Marco, su buen humor no le duró más que unas horas. _El hombre de blanco_ , Vergo, llegó tiempo después. Los señores de la casa iban a hacer una fiesta y no podía faltar la atracción principal.

No es que Ace sea un presumido ni nada por el estilo, pero debían admitir sus señores que el salón había quedado espectacular y en poco tiempo. A este paso tendrían listo todo para el anochecer, perfecto para recibir a los invitados el día de mañana. Según uno de los relojes ya era hora de la comida, por ende, pasó a la cocina por el plato dedicado a Marco. Al llegar a la puerta estuvo a punto de tocar, pero el sonido de la cadena lo alertó ¿estaba volando o algo así? En seguida escuchó también la voz de un hombre que, definitivamente no era la de Marco o de alguno de los señores de la casa. Quizá metería en problemas a Marco -y de paso a sí mismo- si demostraba que le hablaba, se limitó a dejar la comida en la puertecilla y se alejó. Con suerte podría hablar con él en la noche.

_Horas antes_.

Como cuando era un niño, Vergo se pasó por la habitación inspeccionando que todo estuviese limpio. Observó la larga cadena que colgaba del cuello del rubio, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Marco como agradeció haberse comido la nota, quién sabe lo que Vergo sería capaz de hacerle a él y a Ace si descubría aquello. Una vez terminó de supervisar todo le mostró una llave. —¿Aprendiste la lección? — Con la cabeza gacha respondió de forma sumisa un _Sí señor_. Le arrojó la llave para que él se quitara las cadenas, estaba seguro que lo hizo solo para humillarlo. Si bien podía manipular objetos pequeños como los cubiertos con las llaves era totalmente distinto. Debía atinarle a la hendidura y aplicar cierta fuerza para abrir la cerradura. Sabía que Vergo no lo ayudaría por lo que se forzó a hacerlo de manera rápida.

Era un alivio ya no tener ese peso encima. Cuando las cadenas cayeron la comida le fue entregada, al no escuchar los golpes supuso que no era Ace y en parte lo agradecía. Vergo se acercó a recoger la bandeja de comida. — Estira tus alas. —Ordenó. Marco de inmediato extendió sus largas alas y comenzó a elevarse. Sentía sus músculos estirarse, era una sensación por demás agradable, el poder volar libremente otra vez.

Al terminar regresó al suelo. — Los señores me indicaron que preparara una nueva rutina contigo. Una nueva familia vendrá mañana, por lo tanto debes dejar el nombre de la casa en alto, de lo contrario se te castigará severamente. —

Sus amos querían que Marco mostrara su cuerpo, pero al tener varias cicatrices por mucho que se maquillara terminaría descubriéndose y ellos no se podían dar el lujo que pensaran que no cuidaban a sus mascotas. Por ello se decidieron a dejarlo en simple erotismo.

Solamente cuando Vergo estuvo satisfecho con la demostración del rubio le dio oportunidad de comer; ese "ensayo" se había alargado durante tres horas. Marco estaba hambriento. —Si haces justo lo que te indiqué no serás castigado. Más te vale no arruinarlo, maldita basura. —

Un tenue —Si señor. — fue su respuesta, luego de eso Vergo salió de la habitación, con suerte también de la mansión.

Cuando terminó de comer dejó lo utilizado en su lugar y se dejó caer en la pared al lado de la puerta. Ya no era un niño, sabía que mañana tendría que exponerse para satisfacer de nuevo a gente extraña. Lo odiaba, siempre lo golpeaban y humillaban de diversas formas y él, como simple mascota debía aceptarlo todo.

Después de tanto tiempo ya debería estar acostumbrado.

Tres toques rompieron el silencio de la habitación. Por la puertecita logró ver de nuevo el rostro de Ace, le sonrió.

—¿Es un buen momento para hablar? —

— Supongo que si yoi. — Marco tomó la bandeja pero sin tocar la comida. — Veo que ya no tienes las cadenas ¿te sientes mejor? —

— Si, pesaban mucho y me lastimaban cuando trataba de volar yoi. — Ace se cercioro que no hubiera nadie escuchando. De su pantalón sacó las notas de dulce que le había dado en la mañana. —¿Te gustaron? — Preguntó ofreciéndole el paquete completo. A Marco se le hizo agua la boca, había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que probó algún dulce.

— Son prácticas yoi. —

— Si, no se me ocurrió mejor forma de hablar contigo durante el día y que no se dieran cuenta.

— Gracias.

— No tienes que agradecer. — El silenció se presentó entre ambos. Marco no tenía de qué hablar por lo que esperó a que su acompañante dijera algo. — ¿Quién era el hombre de hace rato?

— ¿Lo viste? — Ace negó. — Lo escuché. —Marco se terminó los dulces y le devolvió la envoltura. — Se llama Vergo yoi, viene cuando mis amos van a hacer alguna fiesta o traen invitados.

— ¿Y qué hace? — Esta vez se la pensó antes de responder.

— Me da consejos para estar presentable frente a los invitados yoi. —¿Por qué le había mentido sobre Vergo? No lo supo en ese momento, quizá fue por la vergüenza o el miedo. Ace aún era un completo desconocido para Marco. Aunque uno muy amable.

— Ya veo, fue él quién te quitó el collar ¿cierto? Debe ser un buen tipo. —No respondió a eso.

— ¿Por qué haces esto yoi, lo de hablarme? — Esquivó el tema.

— Al principio por curiosidad, pero me gustaría ser tu amigo. Pareces estar bastante solo aquí. ¿No es divertido hablar con alguien?

" _¿Divertido, eh?_ " Hablar con alguien que no fuesen sus captores era agradable, pero divertido no. Al menos no sabiendo que podría recibir castigos si los descubrían. — ¿Por qué quieres ser mi amigo yoi? —

— ¿No te lo acabo de decir? Pareces estar muy solo y... —

— Estoy seguro que sabes que podrías recibir sanciones fuertes si alguien te delata yoi. No vale la pena arriesgarse. — Ace torció la boca, claro que sabía las consecuencias, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejar al joven en ese solitario lugar si él podía hacer algo, aunque sea sólo hablándole.

— Entonces tendré que ser cuidadoso, y contar con que tú no le dirás nada a nadie. — Marco no comprendía la terquedad del chico. Si lo descubrían ambos saldrían mal. Guardar silencio era lo mejor. — No diré nada a nadie yoi. —

A pesar de que a penas y veía el rostro de Ace a través de la puertecilla logró apreciar como Ace le sonreía. No eran las sonrisas hipócritas que siempre recibía de sus captores, o las asquerosas muecas que hacían los invitados cuando estaban por hacerle algo horrible, las de ese muchacho eran _cálidas_. Algo extraño.

El silencio se formó de nuevo, Marco no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación. Hacía años que no le era permitido dar su opinión. Jugueteó un par de segundos con sus plumas, Ace por su parte se dedicaba a mirarlo, extrañamente también se había quedado sin tema de conversación. — Entonces, — el rubio volteó a mirarlo. — ¿te gustan los dulces? —

De todos los temas que pudo haber sacado no se le ocurrió uno mejor que el de la comida, " _Bien hecho Ace_ ", se felicitó con ironía. Marco ladeó su cabeza, sin comprender a dónde quería guiar la conversación ¿él también debía preguntar? Y aunque lo hiciera ¿de qué le serviría si vive encerrado? — Si me gustan yoi, aunque no suelo comerlos muy a menudo. —

— Entonces puedo traerte algunos de vez en cuando. —

— No es necesario.

— No era pregunta Marco. — el rubio casi quiso sonreír por ello, en definitiva, Ace era un chico extraño. — ¿Cuáles son tus preferidos? —

— Cualquiera mientras no sea chocolate yoi.

— ¿No te gustan? ¡Pero son deliciosos! —

— Creo que soy alérgico a él yoi, cuando estaba con mis hermanos... — No pudieron continuar con la conversación, se escuchaban pasos acercándose. Ace se levantó rápido levantando la charola en el proceso, se fue sin despedirse. Marco tomó su lugar en el columpio, debía actuar con normalidad.

.-.-.

Esa misma noche en la cocina de la mansión Ace junto con otros empleados terminaban de limpiar los trastes. Todo debía estar reluciente para el día siguiente. Según se le había informado: dos de las familias más ricas de ese país irían a comer en casa de los Tenryuubitos, originalmente serían tres, los Nefertari, los Vinsmoke y los Charlotte, lamentablemente los primeros no se presentarán por problemas en la salud de la cabeza de la familia. Aún con ese inconveniente querían causar la mejor impresión posible, si tenían suerte podrían hacer un trato con esa familia y aumentar su fortuna.

Los empleados dejaron todo preparado para el siguiente día, Ace se preguntó cómo es que Marco entretenía a los invitados _"quizá hace una demostración de vuelo"_ pensó, como cuando entrenan a los halcones o incluso a las palomas. La idea que lo trataran como una mascota seguía sin agradarle, le enfermaba. Sea como sea luego podría hablar con él, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Como faltaba poco para que su turno terminara guardó sus cosas dispuesto a marcharse por hoy, despidiéndose en el camino con algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo, pero antes que ninguno saliera llegó un representante de sus jefes con una lista en mano, en ella se encontraban los nombres de ciertos empleados que asistirían el día de mañana al encuentro con las familias; el nombre de Ace no se encontraba en dicha lista por lo que no se le permitía ingresar a la mansión hasta pasados dos días.

Varios de los empleados se quejaron por ello, pero el representante —al cual Ace identificó como Vergo por su voz— no dijo más, solo que recibirán una pequeña remuneración por el trabajo de hoy. Las personas que asistirían el día de mañana eran los que llevaban más tiempo trabajando en la mansión, para Ace tenía sentido pues no querían que los nuevos arruinaran algo, aunque eso no quitaba lo injusto del asunto. Se retiró de la mansión sin protestar, esperando que su paga no se viera afectada por lo de los siguientes dos días.

Una hora después llegó a su departamento, se echó en el sofá más cercano pudiendo descansar por fin después del largo día. Pronto serían las 11 por lo que la idea de dormir era muy atractiva, pero considerando que no iría a trabajar durante esos días pensó que sería buena idea hablar con sus hermanos. Se dirigió a la mesa en donde su laptop reposaba, luego de encenderla buscó algo para comer en la alacena, unas sopas instantáneas serían suficiente por el momento. Una vez su alimento estuvo listo regresó para ver si su hermano seguía despierto. Luego de unos mensajes cortos iniciaron una video llamada.

— _Ace ¿cómo te va en tu empleo?_

— No me quejo, la paga es buena aunque son muy perfeccionistas

 _— Así suelen ser los ricos ¿algo interesante qué contar? Dudo mucho que me hayas llamado a esta hora para darme las buenas noches —_ ambos hermanos rieron por el comentario, incluso a través de una pantalla Sabo sabía leerlo a la perfección.

— No es nada, bueno, no sé cómo explicarlo.

— _¿Pasa algo malo en esa mansión?_

— ¿Recuerdas a los "híbridos"? Los humanos con alas

_— Si, fueron creaciones de un tal Caesar y actualmente viven en Australia. Las personas a veces se toman fotos con alguno de ellos._

— Bueno, la familia para la que trabajo tiene uno de esos en una habitación especial.

_— ¿Qué, estás seguro?_

— Sabo, hablé con él. A veces lo observaba mientras volaba cuando trabajaba en los jardines. No he tenido oportunidad de verlo completamente, a penas su rostro y las plumas de sus brazos. Lo tratan como si fuera una mascota.

— _¿Todos en esa casa lo saben y nunca han dicho nada a la policía o algo?_

 _—_ Si lo saben todos lo desconozco, no a todos les interesa. Pero vamos Sabo, esa familia es muy rica, si lograron comprarlo de los científicos qué les costaría hacer que la policía se calle.

_— Quieres ayudarlo._

_—_ Quisiera, pero no veo cómo. Tienen guardias, cámaras en los jardines y además jamás he visto que lo dejen salir de su habitación.

— _Suena complicado._

— Muchas gracias por tu ayuda hermano. — ¡Por supuesto que ya había notado que es complicado! Por esa razón se había rendido la primera vez que “planeó” ayudar al híbrido para que saliera de allí.

— _Por nada, sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre que necesites que alguien haga que pongas los pies en la tierra._ — Ace quiso reír por eso, pero la imagen de Marco encerrado no se lo permitió.

— _En verdad quieres ayudarlo._ — Está vez el tono de Sabo sonaba comprensivo, casi triste. Rara vez Ace se tomaba algo en serio, normalmente ese era el trabajo de Sabo.

— Es cruel privar a las personas de su libertad. No lo soporto. — La voz de Ace adquirió un tono de ira, pero había algo más, impotencia, frustración, _temor_. Sabo supo que su hermano iba en serio.

Ace pudo escuchar un suspiro pesado proveniente de su hermano.

— _¿Crees qué pueda hacer algo para ayudar?_

— Siendo honesto no lo sé, prácticamente no he hablado con él. ¿Qué tal si él no quiere escapar? Quiero decir, no se ve feliz por estar allí, incluso le pusieron una cadena en el cuello pero tampoco me dijo que lo ayudará a salir de ahí cuando hablamos.

— _Es muy posible que tenga miedo o se haya resignado hace tiempo. Piénsalo, ha pasado alrededor de nueve años encerrado. Si yo fuera él habría perdido la esperanza hace mucho_. — Su hermano tenía razón.

Ace ya se habría prometido a ayudar al chico ¡y eso haría! Sólo que no sabía cómo…

Sabo quizá notó el cambio de ánimo en su hermano. — _Podrías ayudarlo a escapar y que parezca un accidente. —_ Ace lo miró sin entender su idea _._ _— ¿Recuerdas las películas de acción que Luffy nos obligaba a ver con él cuando éramos niños?_ —

— Sí… ¿Tu plan es hacer explotar la mansión mientras saco a Marco de allí en un auto a máxima velocidad?

— _No tan exagerado, ni siquiera tienes un auto común para empezar. Y te sería imposible comprar explosivos o hacerlos sin matarte en el proceso._ — Sabo tenía su punto.

— ¿Qué sugieres que haga?

— _Trabajas allí ¿no es cierto? Ya estuviste atendiendo el jardín y ahora dentro de la mansión. Busca una rutina que tengan con tu amigo, ya sabes: a qué hora lo visitan, quién lo hace, si los dueños van a verlo, qué días. Averigua en qué momento del día está completamente sólo, servirá que incluso puedas hablar con él. —_ Ahora sonaba a una película genérica donde el objetivo es escapar de prisión, pero funcionaba para su caso.

— No iré a trabajar en los próximos días porque tendrán invitados muy ricos, sólo dejaron que los trabajadores más viejos estuvieran.

— _¡Eso ya es algo! ¿Qué más tienes?_

— Bueno… —se tomó un momento para pensar— Prácticamente nadie habla con él, solo un hombre que es nuestro supervisor y seguramente los señores de la casa. No he puesto mucha atención pero parece pasar bastante tiempo solo, ni siquiera hay quien cuide su puerta o algo.

— El problema es que hay muchos empleados y la mayor parte del tiempo hay personas caminando por el pasillo que se conecta a la habitación de Marco, aún así necesitan dar la vuelta para encontrar la puerta.

_— Uhm… ¿Y en la noche?_

— A mí me dejan marcharme cuando dan las 10 PM, no sé quiénes se queden.

— _¡Esa será tu misión! Puede que tú oportunidad de ayudar sea en la noche, pero debes investigar si hay guardias o sólo empleados menores. Seria genial si pudieras hacer alguna guardia._

— ¡Sabo eres increíble!

— _Lo sé_.

¡Ahora estaba más claro! Sólo debía seguir las instrucciones de su hermano, investigar y en base a eso planear algo para ayudar a su amigo. Incluso podría preguntarle a él, aunque quizá no sea de mucha ayuda considerando que siempre está encerrado. ¿O no?

Al día siguiente en la habitación blanca.

Las sirvientas que ya tanto tiempo llevaban en la mansión llegaron temprano al cuarto de Marco, debían prepararlo adecuadamente para cuando los invitados llegaran. La rutina ya la conocía, él no les dirigía la palabra ni ellas a él. Solo esos días le permitían bañarse con agua caliente, la cual contenía fragancias agradables. Al terminar lo secaban y vestían con la ropa que los señores escogieron. Lo odiaba.

Vergo le dijo la noche anterior que los invitados serían los Charlotte y los Vinsmoke, Marco ya conocía a la primer familia, Linlin rara vez le hacía daño, lo mismo para sus hijos mayores, simplemente se la pasaba pidiéndole a la familia que la dejaran quedárselo por un tiempo; ya una vez le dieron permiso para llevárselo cuando aún era un niño pero no les gustó cuando se enteraron que le daba demasiadas libertades a su mascota y por esa razón no se lo permitieron más. Pero ahora conocería a una nueva familia y estaba seguro que su suerte no podía ser eterna, sólo le quedaba resignarse a lo peor.

Los Charlotte —conformados por Linlin, Perospero, Cracker, Daifuku y Katakuri— llegaron puntuales a las diez para el almuerzo, incluso desde su habitación pudo escuchar sus voces. A él también le dieron algo ligero, simple fruta y una taza de cereales.

La rutina cuando tenían invitados era sencilla: primero el almuerzo para tener una charla sin importancia, siempre por las apariencias. Al terminar caminaban por los grandes jardines de la mansión para hablar sobre posibles ”uniones” entre sus compañías, negocios, entre otros temas que sólo a los líderes de las familias les interesaban.

Más tarde regresaban al interior de la mansión para ser guiados a la _habitación verde_. Lugar en el que Marco hacía su “demostración” para el disfrute de los invitados. El resto del día era obligado a estar junto a las familias como simple compañía. En la noche si alguno estaba interesado y con ánimos podía reclamar al Híbrido para pasar la noche con él.

Eso era cuando tenían una sola familia invitada, ésta vez serían dos por lo que Marco no sabía qué esperar. Además conocería a los Vinsmoke.

En años anteriores tuvo la desgracia de estar frente a Judge, pero aquella vez estuvo en compañía de una mujer muy bonita por lo que no le hizo nada, además de mirarlo con asco. Ésta vez -según su amo- estaría en compañía de sus hijos. Marco esperaba que no fueran como Shalulia y Charloss.

Una vez las empleadas terminaron de arreglar a Marco, con adornos en sus brazos hechos de oro y diversas piedras preciosas, un collar delgado hecho del mismo material y un atuendo oscuro que dejaba al descubierto parte de su pecho y espalda baja se le dio la indicación que fuera a recibir a las visitas. _Extraño_ pensó.

No desobedeció. En cuanto estuvo en la planta baja saludó con una reverencia a la familia. Los Vinsmoke aún no llegaban.

Linlin se rió en cuanto lo vio, ella tenía una extraña afinidad por él. Alguna vez ella admitió que intentó conseguir un Híbrido igual a él pero los investigadores se negaron pues podrían meterse en problemas si los vendían a cada familia rica que se los pidiera. Quizá por eso lo trataba relativamente “bien”. Eso no quitaba que en cada oportunidad estuviera acariciando su precioso plumaje así como quedándose con las doradas con azul.

— Es un honor estar frente a ustedes, Familia Charlotte yoi. — saludó.

— ¡Cómo he extrañado a la pequeña ave! — Ninguno de los Charlotte se refirió a Marco como un alguien, siempre era una mascota muy inteligente y bella. Pero no más. — Desearía que me dejaras tenerlo por una temporada otra vez, mi buen Rosward.

— Lo pensaré Linlin, mientras tanto estoy seguro que querrán acompañarnos para el almuerzo. — Su amo siempre decía eso, pero Marco estaba muy seguro que no lo volverían a dejar salir con ellos.

— Sería encantador. — respondió Perospero, sus hermanos asintieron. Fueron guiados hacia el gran comedor. Sirvieron deliciosa comida, a Marco se le hizo agua la boca solo de verlo. Aunque haya desayunado eso no quitaba que sus raciones de comida no eran las mejores.

Se quedó arrodillado al lado de su amo Rosward, junto a Linlin el resto del almuerzo. A veces Linlin le daba algún pedazo de fruta, como si fuera un perro Marco lo aceptaba con una sonrisa. No tenía derecho a mostrar otra emoción que no fuera felicidad o agradecimiento.

Como esperó las familias o más bien los líderes de éstas hablaron sobre negocios, Linlin se mostraba muy interesada en la unión de compañías o adquisición de poder mediante los matrimonios con una emoción que al parecer sólo ella poseía, los Tenryuubitos no se veían muy atraídos por la idea pero mostraban interés aún así.

Una vez el almuerzo terminó ambas familias se dirigieron hacia la enorme sala, Marco casi nunca visitaba el lugar, lucía increíble. Era amplio y limpio, todos los muebles blancos al igual que las cortinas por lo que le daba un aire elegante y pulcro, Marco parecía una manchita de colores en su lugar en el suelo de nuevo al lado de Rosward.

Pasaron ahora a temas de política pues ambas familias se movían en esos círculos y sin duda eran influyentes, en algún momento de la conversación Marco pasó a los pies de los Charlotte como si de un gato se tratara para que acariciaran sus alas, como su opinión jamás era requerida trataba de mantener una apariencia interesada y sobre todo no mostrar su hastío.

Pronto el sonido del timbre resonó por la mansión, los Vinsmoke por fin llegaron, por educación todos se levantaron para saludarlos, Marco repitió su reverencia con ellos también aunque parecían apáticos a su presencia, eso podría ser bueno para él.

Los líderes hicieron las presentaciones correspondientes y ésta vez se dirigieron hacia los hermosos jardines. Marco los contempló con fascinación oculta, amaba el olor que desprendían todas esas flores y los árboles estaban muy bien cuidados. Dicho jardín contaba con un enorme kiosco en cuál fácilmente entraban todos los presentes, el señor Judge vino en compañía de tres jóvenes seguramente mayores que Marco y una chica. Lucían mucho más engreídos que los Charlotte sobre todo por su porte, su cabello y al parecer cejas (Marco no tenía permitido mirar a nadie a la cara) era lo más interesante de ellos. Judge lucía igual de aterrador que como lo recordaba de pequeño.

Esta vez debía quedarse de pie a saber por cuánto tiempo, Linlin seguía insistiendo con el tema de los matrimonios no perdiendo oportunidad de nombrar algunos miembros de su familia de buen ver.

Por lo que Marco podía entender al parecer los de mayor influencia y poder vendrían siendo sus propios amos, las razones las desconocía, sin embargo Linlin se movía en numerosos círculos gracias al imperio que creó con su familia la cual lideraba con mano de hierro, los Vinsmoke aún no lo sabía pero parecían a parte de ricos, influyentes en el mundo de la tecnología.

— ¿Es necesario que tu mascota esté presente mientras hablamos? — los pensamientos de Marco se cortaron de repente ante la obvia mención de su persona. Fue Judge quien habló, sus hijos se mostraron divertidos por esto, Marco siguió con su practicada apariencia serena.

Rosward quien estaba prestando atención a las palabras del primogénito de los Charlotte por un momento pareció no entender hasta que recordó que su mascota estaba detrás de él desde hace un buen tiempo.

— ¿Le molesta? — preguntó sin ningún interés real.

—En absoluto. — respondió quitando por fin su mirada del híbrido. —Es sólo que me inquieta que algo como él escuché estos temas importantes.

—No te preocupes por él, te aseguro que no entiende palabra de lo que decimos —en realidad lo hacía— Es sólo una mascota.— añadió dando un par de palmaditas en el rostro del híbrido, Marco siguió con la mirada clavada en el suelo sin decir nada.

La charla continuó después de eso, al parecer los Vinsmoke estaban muy interesados en lo que Linlin les podía ofrecer por lo que se arreglaran entre ellos después. Marco a pesar de todo su entrenamiento y años de conocer la rutina ya no veía la hora para poder sentarse, la tarea de quedarse quieto resultaba cada vez más complicada. Por fortuna su señor decidió que era hora de mostrar a su bonita mascota por lo que ordenó que llevaran aperitivos al cuarto verde; en realidad ese lugar no era una habitación como tal sino un espacio en el mismo jardín oculto entre una serie de pinos y árboles frutales. Marco agradeció por fin la movilidad en sus piernas.

La demostración de vuelo en sí no presentaba ningún problema para él, cuando todos tomaron sus respectivos asientos Marco comenzó. Al principio serían trucos tales como girar sobre su eje mientras está volando, dejarse caer en picada para elevarse con elegancia antes de lastimarse, ya después venía el tema del erotismo. Movimientos lentos con su cintura, los brazos, acercarse a su público para que lo tocaran, sólo lo hizo con los Charlotte pues la mirada de los Vinsmoke no le decía nada en absoluto, era inquietante.

Una vez el número llegó a su fin, terminó arrodillado frente a sus espectadores con las alas extendidas en el suelo, eran sin duda hermosas y al estar en esa posición mostraba su largo verdadero.

Nadie aplaudió claro está, sólo llegaron las típicas felicitaciones a sus amos. Se levantó cuando Rosward así lo indicó y se acercó a las familias, estaba cansado, esas demostraciones requerían gran cantidad de energía sin embargo trató de no mostrar eso y normalizar de inmediato su respiración, por consecuencia su rostro mostraba un sonrojo al igual que otras partes de su cuerpo.

El atardecer por fin cayó en la mansión, todos regresaron a la protección de la enorme casa donde elegante música en vivo los esperaba junto a la comida. Marco se dirigía a tomar su lugar a los pies de Rosward cuando el innecesario fuerte agarre de uno de los Vinsmoke lo detuvo, lo identificó como Niji.

—Y — dijo dirigiéndose a Rosward — aparte de volar y tener bonitas plumas ¿qué más hace? — Marco ya sabía a dónde se dirigía la conversación, en realidad no era la primera vez, en el pasado ya numerosos invitados insinuaron eso o lo preguntaban directamente " _¿qué pides para que pase una noche conmigo?"_ , " _¿Puedo joder a tu linda mascota?_ ". Ninguno de los presentes se extrañó por la insinuación del joven.

—¿Uhm? —Rosward estaba más concentrado en ordenar los vinos que se servirían. —Ah, puedes divertirte con él si así gustas, con la condición de no dañar sus alas y no demasiado su rostro, los moretones tardan mucho en quitarse. — explicó al tiempo que despedía al sirviente.

—Eres horrible hermano — dijo Ichiji con una expresión divertida en el rostro, Niji por fin lo soltó dejando que continuara con su camino.

Los Charlotte se retirarían una vez la cena terminara por lo que Linlin se la pasó con la atención puesta en el híbrido, quizá sintiendo algo de celos por el Vinsmoke pero ésta vez no se podían quedar, tenían asuntos que atender.

Cuándo la cena terminó uno de los sirvientes vino a por Marco para prepararlo para la noche, lavarlo y ponerle "ropa" más ligera y fácil de quitar, era humillante por decir lo menos. Cuando terminaron la familia de Linlin se había marchado ya, el híbrido fue como de costumbre guiado a una de las habitaciones destinadas a la invitados más retirada que todas las demás y sólo un poco más grande, tenía una cama con dosel que llegaba hasta el techo y lo suficientemente amplia para que Marco estirara sus brazos por completo, además de un mueble especial que contenía cosas que es mejor no mencionar.

Las reglas resonaban en la mente del joven una y otra vez _"cuando estés aquí lo recibirás arrodillado a un lado de la cama, no hablarás a menos que te lo ordenen, no le dirás que se detenga bajo ningún motivo, no tiene permitido mirar a nadie a los ojos y no lucharás_ ".

Sólo una vez rompió una de las reglas, en alguna ocasión alrededor de sus 17 un invitado especialmente ebrio no midió su fuerza cuando lo asfixiaba al punto que Marco pensó que iba a morir, sus instintos le gritaron que hiciera algo y por su miedo, lo empujó con sus piernas fuera de la cama sintiendo el preciado aire entrar una vez más a sus pulmones, tosió varias veces notando apenas que el invitado no se levantaba. Con el pánico en su cuerpo se asomó desde la cama para verlo, por suerte sólo se quedó dormido. Aún así eso le traería muchos problemas así que usando toda su fuerza lo levantó para dejarlo en la cama, fue difícil pero al menos su ebriedad lo hizo olvidar lo sucedido, todos pensaron que el sonido de algo cayendo fue el invitado arrojando a Marco al suelo y todo quedó en eso.

Ahora Marco no sabía exactamente qué esperar.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó antes que la puerta fuera abierta por el Vinsmoke, no se notaba ebrio pero sí bebió algo. Al principio pareció no hacerle caso, tomándose su tiempo para quitarse el saco y corbata así como quitar los botones superiores de su camisa.

Marco comprendió que era de los que sentían debía agradecerle por pasar el tiempo con algo "tan bajo" como él. Sería una noche larga.

A lo mañana siguiente Marco despertó sin señales del Vinsmoke en habitación. Todo su cuerpo se sentía adolorido, no necesitaba un espejo para saber cómo luciría, al menos las enfermeras no tardarían en llegar, era algo bueno, le dolía respirar supuso que le rompió algo, era confuso recordar.

Agotado física y mentalmente se recostó de nuevo en el suelo buscando una posición no tan dolorosa. Terminó despertando de mala gana por los movimientos y las voces de las enfermeras, como pudo y con gran pesar se levanto para que les fuera más sencillo llevarlo a la sala médica, Marco no sentía odio o rencor por quienes lo atendían, la mayoría de ellas lucía infeliz aquí, no sabía por qué no renunciaban y se iban, quizá las consecuencias sean demasiado grandes o en verdad necesitan el dinero.

Una vez recostado en su camilla especial una de ellas se apiadó de él y le inyectó morfina, era de las que más tiempo lleva sirviendo en la casa, Marco le agradeció sin palabras, al menos mientras estaba sedado nadie podría molestarlo hasta mucho tiempo después.

Milagrosamente lo dejaron allí hasta que el atardecer llegó, su cuerpo ya había sido tratado con pomadas y ungüentos además de parches en su espalda, al mover sus alas ya no sentía tanto el dolor, lo atribuyó a la droga. Por desgracia su suerte no fue eterna, Vergo entró y supo que su tiempo de descanso llegó a su fin. La enfermara que estaba de guardia le quitó la intravenosa y aunque estaba algo mareado siguió en silencio al hombre, sólo que no lo llevó a su habitación sino a la enorme sala principal. Para su absoluto terror los Vinsmoke seguían en la casa, Neji junto a sus hermanos sonrieron al verlo, Marco sintió frío recorrer su cuerpo, requirió toda su voluntad no mostrar miedo.

— Me alegra que aún puedas caminar, pajarito. — Sus hermanos volvieron a reír excepto la mujer quien parecía mirarlo con pena.

Miró de reojo a Rosward quien no lucía del todo feliz, sólo entonces recordó que tenía algunos parches en la cara, sin embargo no dijo nada.

—La familia Vinsmoke quería verte antes de partir. — explicó el señor, Marco entendió que debía decirles _algo_.

— Agradezco su interés amo Vinsmoke, pero como puede ver estoy en perfectas condiciones yoi. — realizó una reverencia que le costó una buena cantidad de dolor. —En nombre de la familia Tenryuubito agradezco que hayan aceptado la invitación y espero que su estancia aquí fuera agradable. — dijo aún permaneciendo agachado, cuando terminó su discurso parecían conformes.

Sus amos los acompañaron hasta la entrada y Vergo quien permaneció en una esquina alejado lo llamó para por fin devolverlo a su habitación, Marco estaba agradecido porque al menos podrá descansar.

.-.-.

Una vez el periodo de dos días llegó a su fin, Ace asistió a su trabajo con un objetivo fijo en mente: liberar a su amigo.

En la mansión todo ocurre como siempre, los empleados hacen sus labores sin preguntar nada y Ace los imita, le toca a él llevar el desayuno a Marco, toca tres veces y espera una respuesta, está atento a cualquier ruido que pueda venir tanto dentro de la habitación como del pasillo pero de ningún lado recibe una respuesta. Confundido vuelve a tocar pero nada sucede.

—Quizá sigue dormido — se dice no muy convencido, decide dejar el tema por la paz y se va no sin antes dejar una notita “ _¿todo bien?_ ”.

Siente preocupación por Marco, decide que en algún momento le preguntara más sobre lo que hacen en esas fiestas donde asiste más gente rica, Ace hasta entonces tiene un horrible presentimiento que la compra de otro ser humano no es lo peor que pueden llegar a hacer, pero ¿Marco le responderá? Ace piensa que no es un tema agradable para hablar. Está decidido a preguntar pero no ahora.

Cuando fue la hora de la comida el joven está más esperanzado de hablar con su amigo, toca tres veces y para su alegría él le responde alzando la puertecita, ahora que lo piensa es la primera vez que lo ve con luz de sol y no le gusta lo que sus ojos captan.

—Hey — saludó antes de entregar la bandeja, por si las dudas revisa el pasillo así como su reloj de muñeca, no está seguro de qué tiempo está tomando, pero Sabo le dijo que tomara los tiempos de los trabajadores. —¿Es un buen momento para hablar? —

Marco asiente, los parches y curitas de su rostro seguían en su lugar, fue la razón por la que no le respondió en la mañana, no quería que lo viera así, sin embargo quería hablar con él, sólo esperaba que no mencionara sus heridas.

—Eres más joven de lo que imaginé yoi.

— ¿Yo?

—No suelen contratar gente joven, la mayoría aquí está alrededor de los treinta yoi. Creo que no lo hacen por su inexperiencia.

—Razón número uno por la cual los jóvenes no consiguen experiencia en primer lugar. — Si Marco no mencionaba el tema de su cara lastimada entonces él tampoco lo haría. — Soy bueno en muchas cosas ¿recuerdas que primero me contrataron como jardinero? Estuve trabajando en invernaderos de universidades famosas, supongo que eso influyó en algo.

Marco guardó silencio mientras tomaba un bocado de su comida.

— ¿Cómo es una universidad?

— Enormes, tienen muchas áreas verdes, algunas son descuidadas. Hay edificios largos con decenas de salones donde pueden entrar muchos estudiantes. Algunas en especial lucen magníficas por sus edificios. También están llenas de miles de estudiantes.

—Mi trabajo era mantener en funcionamiento los sistemas de los invernaderos, asegurar el óptimo crecimiento de las diversas plantas allí, a veces fingía que arreglaba algo con tal de escuchar la explicación de los profesores, era interesante.

El rubio meditó sus palabras, no es como si alguna vez hubiera soñado con asistir a una de todos modos.

—Marco — no lo volteó a mirar, detectó el cambio en la dinámica de su plática y no estaba seguro si le gustaría el nuevo rumbo. —¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

—No puedes.

Dicho esto tomó su bandeja y se alejó de la puertecita, Ace entendió y regresó a su trabajo.

La cena fue igual que el desayuno.

Ace estaba frustrado, frustrado por no saber cómo ayudarlo todavía.

Su noble misión de rescatarlo tomaría más tiempo del que pensó.

De hecho, le tomaría años.


End file.
